


Coming for you, Baby!

by Olliysium



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Wolfau!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliysium/pseuds/Olliysium
Summary: Baekhyun and his friends are 5 Omegas and 1 Beta who are very happy with their life so far.Suddenly they meet a group of Alphas who try to seduce them at all cost.They are thrown into an adventure full of danger, affection, and secrets.Will they be able to stay with the ones they love? Or will fate tear them apart?......So basically this fanfiction is a WolfAU! with my favorite shippings.I hope you enjoy and leave me a feedback.I'll be warning you, English is NOT my first language.If you would like to make a better cover, go for it.I can't do editing at all.Thx and have fun!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLS leave a comment ^^

A Kingdom of exotic Wolfs, drawn together by six powerful Alphas. 

The King of them all was the Alpha of Dragons, he was so powerful that no one dared to go against his commands. His right-hand-man were the Alpha of Lightning and the Alpha of Fire, both powerful and merciless. The two youngest Alphas, the Alpha of The Wind and the Alpha of Illusion liked to mess with their elders and always down for a fight.  
The last Alpha was almost as strong as their King, the Alpha of Life. His kind nature and warm smile put everyone at ease, but if you ever managed to upset him he will rip your life out of you.  
Together they ruled their Pack with patients, kindness, and power.

But it was never just them.

Without their mates, their one and only, they could never be whole. Their beloved Omegas, always there for love and affection.  
Each Omega also had special powers given by the moon goddess, MAMA.

The mate of the Lightning Alpha, the Omega of Ice,  
The mate of the Fire Alpha, the Omega of Light,  
The mate of the Illusion Alpha, the Omega of Earth and Strength,  
The mate of the Wind Alpha, the Omega of Telekinesis,  
The mate of the Life Alpha, the Omega of Water,  
And the mate of the King Alpha, the Omega of Time.  
They were the reason for every part of happiness in the Alphas lives.

But a war tore them apart…  
Now they must find each other again to face the evil together.


End file.
